


Silence is Golden

by pony_express



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Holmes brothers don't have to actually speak to say something. Sherlock usually hates silence, but Mycroft always has something for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Golden

"How’s the diet?"

"Fine," Mycroft replied quickly wanting to change the subject.

Sherlock didn’t want to, “You’re trousers are a little- ” he began but got cut over by his elder brother.

"If you already deduced why did you ask?"

Sherlock shrugged, “Making conversation,” he offered.

Mycroft smiled, which suggested to Sherlock he should stop. Sherlock would continue to make conversation like this, to simply annoy Mycroft, but nothing came to mind. There was a more pressing issue.

After fingering a violin string here and there, Sherlock looked at Mycroft again, “A case?” he questioned.

"No," Mycroft replied.

"Drugs then?"

"Of course not," Mycroft sounded as though Sherlock had suggested a naked walk through the streets.

"Then what?" Sherlock asked getting more irritated.

"Can I not make a visit-?"

"No," Sherlock cut him off. "No," he repeated, "Not without a reason. A case. A matter of national importance,"

Sherlock turned his attention back to his violin; fingers picking at the strings. He rolled his head a little and began to deduce Mycroft looking for his intent here, silently this time.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow as soon as Sherlock’s eyes reached his. Mycroft was asking Sherlock what he’d seen, what he could deduce from Mycroft’s suit, sitting position, he’s time of arrival.

Sherlock nodded. He’d deduced very little. Mycroft, he knew, wouldn’t have walked here, or caught the train, would have come in the black car he always did. But where had he come from? That could help Sherlock deduce Mycroft’s reasons for his unannounced visit.

Sherlock sighed heavily. His fingers grew tired but playing helped him think, and he needed to think.

Secretly Sherlock enjoyed Mycroft’s visit, sometimes they came with a case, that often gave him the added pleasure of refusing it, sometimes they came with drugs, or cigarettes, and sometimes just sitting opposite him letting his mind wonder, deduce all Mycroft was making available was enough. Sherlock’s mind wouldn’t be left to rot in the company of his brother.

"I’m concerned-" Mycroft began.

"Caring is not an advantaged, Mycroft" Sherlock said his name with such venom, "You taught me that," he added with a small smirk.

Mycroft scoffed.

Sherlock sighed. He looked to Mycroft’s shoes and then to the door, and his umbrella, making sure Mycroft’s eyes followed his - the Diogenes club?

Mycroft replied to Sherlock’s question, a head tilt towards the door and then to his umbrella - no, I’ve already been.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. Then he looked towards Mycroft jacket pocket and then to his own arm - Got drugs?

"No," Mycroft vocalised. Sherlock screwed his face up.

Sherlock grinned. Mycroft knew what he was thinking.

"Don’t even think about it," Mycroft murmured.

Sherlock still grinned.

A little while later, Mycroft left to answer a call and Sherlock too, took his phone out to thank Mycroft for the drugs he’d pick pocketed earlier.

He had a message, “Enjoy your 7% solution”

5%, Sherlock corrected, Don’t think I don’t know you dilute it with water.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters borrowed without consent for personal, non-profit use. No copyright infringement intended.  
> First published on Jan. 17th, 2014 at my Livejournal


End file.
